


In The Time Left To Us

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Last Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finrod and Bëor have one last time together.
Relationships: Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	In The Time Left To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 Words of Young People Taking Old Man Cock thread on FFA, for an arguable definition of old and young.

“If you want this, my Lord, you will have to do the work. I am afraid I am too weak now to thrust into you as I once did.” Balan was propped against the pillows in the bed, as he had been since he first grew tired that morning.

Finrod smiled, bright and as false as the gems some of his followers made in replica of the sun. “I do not mind doing such.”

“I would not have you lie to me on our last night together.” Balan’s eyes followed Finrod as he reached to hold Balan’s cock, positioning himself over it and sinking down.

“I do not mind the work,” Finrod said. He leaned down, kissing Balan’s lips and wrinkled face. “I would do far more than this to feel your love.”

Balan nodded. That was all true. Painfully true, and not an answer to what he had said. “But you do mind what makes it necessary. You do not need to comfort me, beloved, I am at peace with my choice and my gift. It is you that I worry for.”

Finrod rose again on his cock, dropping back down. Balan caught a glimpse of Finrod’s face, tears pooling in his eyes.

He wanted to speak, to comfort Finrod, this one last time. He wanted this last time to last just a little longer, but he was tired and could not. His time was coming to an end, and he feared for Finrod's comfort afterwards.

He felt a weak stream of come leave his cock and fill Finrod. His head slumped back against the pillow. Finrod was crying harder now, as he continued to ride Balan, stretching their moment together as long as he could.

Finrod sobbed as he reached his own climax. Balan weakly lifted a hand to touch his hair. “Do not cry, my Lord. You are young for one of your people, and I am old for one of mine. Have not our years together been good?”

Finrod nodded, choking on another sob as he spoke, trying to still hold Balan’s cock within him. “All of them, and yet I wish for more.”

“And you shall have them, but you must wait for the Dagon Dagorath and the remaking of the world. If you still wish for me, I shall meet you there, and we shall have all the ages of our remade world together.” Balan continued to stroke Finrod’s hair. “For now, you must remain here. But I shall wait for you and I shall not forsake your memory.”

“I shall always wish for you,” Finrod said. His eyes were dark and clouded, and Balan knew he was thinking of the dreams that left him screaming in the night, dreams of teeth, betrayal, and loneliness that was the worst of all. “I shall meet you there, if such is possible.”

“You yourself said that the world shall be remade in part by Men. I shall make it possible, or find those who can.” Balan felt his cock fall limply out of Finrod, as his eyes shifted shut. “Farewell, my love, until we meet again.”

The last thing he heard was Finrod’s voice, faint as though from some great distance and still broken by sobs. “Farewell, most beloved.”


End file.
